Through the Night
by musicalchick96
Summary: Ghost Adventures fanfiction, yay! Rated M for strong language and violence. Welcome to Anna's Bar and Grill, a not-so-happy place. But that's why the Ghost Adventures team is there.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures, and as far as I know, some of the places in this story aren't real.**

*Charli Williams*

There are some things that are better left unexplained, that's always been true of many things. One of those things that should remain a mystery is Anna's Bar and Grill. And yes, I admit that I've thought of quitting my job there, but the place is just too damn interesting. Maybe that's why I'm trying not to let my friend talk me into her latest plot. Because I want this place to stay a mystery, or because I want to be the one to find out what happened here.

"Come on Charli, you know you want to let them come. You know how cool they are." Leah pleaded, her bottom lip sticking out as she gave me her best look. Her blue eyes looked large and full of expression and her black hair was out of the way of her face. "Maybe they'll let us hang out with them during the lockdown!"

"No Leah, they won't. This is Travel Channel, the big leagues. Ghost Adventures is the big league, we don't get the big league." I responded, my hazel eyes used to the charm of Leah's. My just below the shoulder length, light ginger curls fell into my face and I shook them quickly away. Still, her face tried to win me over. "The answer is no, we have to investigate it ourselves."

The way her face now turned into a knowing grin caused a chill to run up my spin. She didn't, she couldn't, not without an owner's permission.

"It's too late, I've already talked to them. Come on, at least share your experiences with them." she pleaded once again, my experiences here had been pretty terrible. But it wasn't enough for them to let us in on the lockdown.

"Damn, Joe has got to get a spine when it comes to resisting you!" I rubbed my temples, Joe was pretty bad when it came to resisting anyone. Whenever I went to him with another experience he would give me a raise because I was one of the best waitresses he had. "Alright, alright, when are they coming?"

"In a couple of hours, I talked to them a couple of months ago." Leah smiled triumphantly, she really had a persistent mind. Little did that trio know, they were going to be in for a night living in hell. We had seen most of the episodes and I'd had the experiences in this place. I knew what went down in here, and things hardly ever happened to anyone else. Whatever still lingered here really enjoyed pestering me.

"Well look at your scheming mind." I responded with a small smile, Leah seemed to know exactly how to get what she wanted. But could she get us locked down? Probably not, we would probably have a mountain of paperwork.

"I know, you know you love me for it." she teased and I heard noises coming from upstairs. Looking at me as I rolled my eyes she nodded and let me go. The commotion ceased as quickly as it had began and I just stayed where I was.

"Lord, I swear one of these days I'm going to kill that kid." I told Leah, even if it wasn't something I would ever be able to do and that was because the boy had died before I was born. "He bit me a couple of days ago, look at that!"

When she saw the bite mark on my arm her eyes widened in shock. "God, what was so wrong with him that he still likes tormenting people?" she asked, shaking her head and ridding herself of the startling mark.

"It's completely unknown, even to me. What I think is that he's just doing it because the little bastard wants attention." I responded then heard Joe call me back to work. "Well, duty calls, I'll seat them with you and talk later."

After waiting on a majority of tables in the practically always crowded bar I heard more noises from the abandoned apartment upstairs. We used to use it for storage, but I was the only one brave enough to ever go up there, so there wasn't any real purpose. The bell to the front door jingled and I could hear a few familiar voices. Walking over to the group I definitely recognized them. "Welcome to Anna's Bar and Grill, my friend set this up, she's right over there." I directed them to Leah's table and announced to Joe that I was needed elsewhere.

"We're really honored that you guys could come and investigate this place." Leah smiled and shook their hands enthusiastically. She was obviously excited, and the forms of Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, and Zak Bagans all seemed like this was just a routine thing for them. Then again, it truly was.

"As you can tell she's excited." I told them, extended a calm hand and letting them shake it. Really, I could care less at the moment that they were here. Or so it seemed, inside I was half-fuming that they were exploring this place before I got a chance to, and half-excited to have them in my presence. "She doesn't even know most of the experiences here. There are two main spirits and several others. It was owned by the Taylor family in the late eighteen-hundreds. The two sons, Alexander and Matthew are the main causes of distress here."

"Wait, slow down for a minute here. What are your names again?" Nick asked, glancing at the both of us.

"I'm Leah and that's Charli, as you know by now she's a waitress here." Leah's introduction ended with a warm smile and she nodded at me to continue.

"Right, well Alexander was born first but he also died first. He was only around eight when his nanny poisoned him. Matthew was born a few years later and lived into his mid-thirties." I never liked telling the stories to people. "Although Alexander is particularly vile, Matthew has his own brand of evil. There have been cases of girls being touched in inappropriate places. And I've witnessed the countless spirits of the girls he took advantage of and then murdered."

"So the spirits here are mainly malevolent, and how did Matthew die?" Zak asked this time, this was probably too little information for them, but I didn't know much about the history of this place. No one did.

"No one knows, some people say a woman finally killed him, others say he took his own life. Either way he's dead and refuses to leave us alone." I responded as the noise started up again, this time louder. "Shit, you'd think he'd realize when he could start leaving us alone long enough to hold a conversation. That's Alexander up there, I better go calm him down."

"Wait, we'll come with you, Nick, roll one of the cameras." Zak instructed and Nick obeyed quickly. Only Aaron was hesitant, as usual.

"Alright, but you probably won't get much. He's just throwing one of his routine tantrums." I shrugged, routine tantrums meant a lot of noise and no action. Sometimes they would end in violence but most of the time they wouldn't.

As we descended the stairs, they remarked about how they felt something around them. I'd just grown used to the feelings and they didn't affect me anymore. Unlocking the door to the apartment I stepped inside and walked in, listening for the telltale hints of Alexander's presence.

A book hovered in mid-air for a second and flew across the room and missed my head by a mile. "You're aim's still of Alex." I told him, noting how Nick started taking an EVP. Was this really the appropriate time? But I figured it was as another book flew through the air and hit me square in the stomach. "That's better."

The wind was knocked out of me and I clutched my stomach. Hearing the men gasp I rolled my eyes. Didn't they get this kind of stuff all the time? It didn't matter, because whether or not they got locked inside, I was going to be in with them, and so was Leah.


End file.
